Être une famille
by Troublant
Summary: [Recueil] Être une famille... C'est dur pour Harry, Severus et Remus. Entre Severus qui regrette de s'être engagé. Remus qui essaye de tempérer mais ajoute de l'huile sur le feu. Et Harry au milieu, entre mignonnerie et "sale Potter", selon Severus... Ils ne sont pas sortis de l'auberge...
1. Uncâeurk

**Note de l'autrice:** **Alors j'ai plusieurs drabbles sur le snupin avec Harry que je me suis dit j'allais poster. C'est souvent écrit à l'occasion d'atelier d'écriture entre autrices sur un discord... de 10 à 20 minutes max généralement.**

 **Donc c'est bien un univers alternatif sur ce qu'il se passerait si Remus et Severus étaient en couple- Voldemort étant mort- avec Harry comme enfant. C'est juste des drabbles sur leur vie quotidienne :)**

* * *

 **Un c..câ...eurk**

Severus regarda d'un air circonspect l'avorton qui se tenait devant lui. Dégouté, il détourna le regards. Non. Non. Et non. Jamais. Il ne pourrait s'abaisser à... à... ça. Pourquoi? Surtout à un Potter? Pitoyable gamin qui le regardait avec yeux larmoyant. Cet arrogant gamin. Bien le fils de son père. Même s'il avait les yeux de sa mère.

 _Jamais._

Et peu importait la pression qu'il sentait dans son dos. Le regards pressant qu'il ressentait et qui mettait sa patience à rude épreuve. Ce morveux n'avait qu'à serrer sa peluche pieuvre. Et ce nez... Il allait ouvrir la bouche pour faire remarquer à Potter- dont la morve mouillait jusque sur son t-shirt, _ce chiffon_ , songea d'un air révulsé Severus- "qu'il ne manquerait plus qu'un bavoir et une tétine pour parachever ce charmant tableau d'un gosse de 11 ans en retard mental" mais... Malheureusement, _il_ n'apprécierait pas qu'il fasse une telle remarque sarcastique. Alors il se contint vainement.  
Mais c'était hors de question.

Peu importait ces putains de yeux pleins de tristesses si semblables à Lily.

Peu importait ces putains de yeux caramel qui lui vrillait le crâne.

 _Non._

-Allez Severus, juste un petit c-

-Non, siffla Severus.

Il le savait qu'il allait lui demander. Il le connaissait trop. Vraiment trop. Alors c'était pourquoi il ne se trouva plus à dix mètre du canapé où se trouvait ce gosse mais plus qu'à deux mètre tandis que cet homme aux cheveux bruns décoiffés - _à croire que Potter était son fils_... ne put s'empêcher de remarquer sarcastiquement Severus- serrait dans ses...

 _Ses..._

Ouvrait...

Ses...

Ses choses. Pour en...

Entourer.

La sueur lui coula dans son cou comme s'il avait couru un marathon à essayer de former un vaguer synonyme mais même ... ça. C'était... Non. Trop dur. Il devait vite se laver ses pensées. Ah. Vu le regard amusé de l'homme aux yeux caramels, il devrait surement se laver la langue... _Non._ Il ne parlait jamais à voix haute. C'était juste qu'il était devenu transparent pour lui. Oui. Lui Severus Snape transparent pour cet homme...

Il jeta un regard sur cette... chose tremblotante dans les bras de l'autre... Des yeux verts dont les larmes venaient enfin de se tarir. _Une tristesse d'enfance,_ lui dirent les yeux de son interlocuteur. Oui...

Mais non. Du moins c'était le cri d'horreur que forma son esprit alors qu'immobile, il voyait l'homme se rapprocher avec l'enfant... vers lui.

 _Impact._

Dans trois...

Deux...

Et avant que la mort n'arrive, sa vision étouffée par cette masse informe... une pensée lui vint...

Merlin, il était en couple avec un Lupin! Pas avec un Potter! Pourquoi devrait-il être avec eux!

* * *

 **Le thème est le titre du chapitre bien que coupé parce que Severus n'arrive pas à le prononcer... Si triste...  
**

 **Sur ce, n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez :)**

 **Et à la prochaine pour la suite :)**


	2. L'éducation

**L'éducation**

-Non, vous ne pouvez pas faire ça.

-Et comment cela, petit impertinent?

-Parce que vous ne voulez pas vraiment s'occuper de moi. Vous n'êtes pas mon père! Vous ne m'aimez pas!

Une veine pulsa sur son front à l'attente de ces paroles. Mais quelle insolence... S'il croyait que celui lui plaisait de s'occuper d'un... un... _Potter_. Le dernier mot avait dit avec un tel dégoût mais Severus savait rester impassible en toutes circonstances. Contrairement à ce morveux...  
Tant de déchéance... Cette morve... Il ne savait même pas se moucher. Lui. Être son fils? C'était risible...

Il eut un ricanement méprisant:

-Heureusement que vous n'êtes pas mon fils, je n'aurais jamais accepté un tel accoutrement si...

Severus fit une pause volontaire comme pour bien marquer toute la révulsion qu'il ressentait en cet instant avant d'ajouter d'un air sarcastique:

-Mais c'est vrai que les Potter sont au dessus de tout, si arrogant et même pas attentif à faire ses devoirs, à écrire une simple lettre mais il faut croire que la déficience est bien congénitale, un trait si caractéristique de votre noble-

-Vous ne pouvez pas me punir! cria Harry se mettant derrière le canapé comme si c'était suffisant face à Severus Snape qui se chargea de lever un sourcil éloquent face à ce spectacle.

-Non, vous ne m'aimez pas! Vous n'êtes pas mon père!

Une nouvelle veine pulsa sur le front de Severus. Ce morveux n'avait rien écouté de son discours si éloquent et clair quant à établir le fait qu'Harry était définitivement un crétin congénitale. Quelle insolence! Mais il fallait croire qu'il était d'humeur magmatique car il répéta:

-Encore une fois Potter, loin de moi l'idée de le devenir... Or je suis chargé, par mon plus grands malheur, de votre éducation et comme vous persistez à ne pas obéir à mes ordres pourtant simples... Je me vois donc l'obligation de sévir, alors venez Potter.

Un regard défiant. Et de toute sa hauteur, il leva sa tête en débitant:

-Même si vous vous devez me donner des cours de lettres, vous ne pouvez pas faire ça car vous ne venez même pas me réconfortez quand j'en ai besoin et que vous ne m'aimez pas inconditionnellement dans le respect. Et alors vous n'avez aucun droit sur moi et vous ne pouvez donc me donner des fessées!

Severus leva un sourcil "aimer inconditionnellement", d'où sortait-il ce vocabulaire? et c'était quoi:

-Mais qui a donc parler de fessée?

Harry, tout fier qu'il était de sa tirade, devint un peu moins confiant:

-Bah le livre qui était dans votre chambre, je ne l'ai pas volé! Mais personne était là et euh... bah il était par terre... euh... et donc... le titre était euh, les arts je crois des punitions et du plaisirs...

Harry bégayait. Mais Severus Snape n'y fit guère attention, trop occupé à ces mots, à devenir blanc comme un linge.

 **OoOoO**

-Severus, j'ai entendu dire qu'Harry qui n'avait pas fait ses devoirs n'a rien eu d'autre qu'une tape sur son poignet? Je ne te pensais pas si indulgent, je suis content, je pensais que tu allais en profiter pour donner une punition de sortie pour que ses amis Wealsey ne puisses pas venir, ceux que tu n'aimes pas!

-Non mais les punitions, ce n'est que foutaise...

Remus haussa un sourcil, surpris. Il n'aurait jamais cru voir son compagnon dire cela un jour... Inquiet, il s'approcha, surtout en voyant l'air blanc de Severus. Encore plus, lorsqu'il s'approcha doucement de lui et que son compagnon s'écarta comme s'il était devenu un pestiféré:

-Je dois encore préparer mes potions, je te rejoindrais plus tard.

Sur ces paroles, Severus fuit littéralement.

Perplexe, Remus resta figé. Bizarre. Il le sentait étrange. Peut-être que c'était la crise de la trentaine à venir? Remus haussa les épaules, il arriverait bien à le savoir tôt ou tard, rien ne servait à se presser. Il baissa son regards et intrigué, vit un livre à terre ouvert à la première page. Ah! ce Livre! Il s'en souvenait...  
Il y était écrit seulement sur cette page blanche "Aimer inconditionnellement et fesser dans le respect" C'était l'expression même de la préparation d'un bonbon au citron. C'était Dumbledore qui avait eu l'idée d'écrire ceci comme première page tandis que les autres pages détaillaient simplement la recette.

Il resta songeur et se dit avec compassion, que Severus avait sans doute fait une overdose de bonbon au citron en restant avec Dumbledore...

* * *

 **Note de l'autrice: Un nouveau petit drabble :) Je crois que c'était sur le thème fessé? Ceci explique le texte devant vous x)  
**

 **J'espère que cela vous a plus, n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis. Merci encore à toi Chachafolle :)**

 **Et il y aura des moments plus famille et d'autre plus romance... Et peut-être même des drabbles dramatiques mais comme là, j'en écris plus sur le ton humoristique...**

 **Sur ce,**

 **A la prochaine!**


	3. Manipulation snupienne

**Manipulation Snupienne**

"Vous êtes invités à la réception annuelle où l'on nous danserons le tango le soir du réveillon" Severus fusilla du regard l'invitation comme si elle allait disparaître. Mais c'était mal le connaître car d'un mouvement et d'un informulé, il-

-Severus, faire partir en fumée la lettre ne va pas faire disparaître la réception...fit remarquer Remus, las, en s'approchant de son compagnon.  
-Ne me donne pas des idées... persifla Severus.

Remus leva les yeux au ciel.

-Mais si tu tiens tant que cela à aller à cette soirée, je t'en prie, fais-toi plaisirs à te ridiculiser devant ceux qui n'attendent que ça, reprit Snape, sarcastique.

Remus soupira. Il le savait que son compagnon était très vindicatif face aux sorciers des vielles familles qui, pour lui, ne savaient rien faire de leurs dix doigts ni de leur baguette... Mais... Il avait espéré. Il n'aurait pas dû.

La conversation étant close pour Severus, il se détourna et retrouva la chaleur de son canapé. Enfin. Du calme. Mais c'était sans compter, une respiration... Toute proche. Toute humide. Baveuse. Sur son épaule. Une chose.

 _Lourde._

 _Nauséabonde._

 _Immonde._

Avec réticence, il descendit son regard vers la _chose_... qui lui servait de...de... La nausée le prit à la vue de ce truc. _Potter._

-C'est bien dommage Severus, car Tonks qui sera présente à cette soirée du ministère, je me suis dit que pour une semaine, je pourrais lui laisser Harry.

Tout de suite, l'attention de Severus se fixa sur Remus, très attentif. L'idée de ne pas avoir dans les pieds, le garçon était une idée alléchante et Remus le savait bien.  
Comme disait Ted lupin, il fallait battre le fer tant qu'il était encore chaud. Alors avec un sourire discret, Remus ajouta, l'air de rien:

-Je sais qu'en plus, je vais devoir danser avec Tonks sans partenaire au tango mais-

-Non.

Il l'avait interrompu net.

-Il est hors de question que je te laisse danser le tango avec MissTonks, qui peut, certes, avoir certains talents mais... la maladresse en fait parti et il n'est pas dit que mon compagnon devienne la risée de tous.

-Oui bien sûr, lui sourit Remus, peu dupe.

Il fallait dire que Tonks avait eu un faible pour Remus, avant qu'il ne soit avec Severus. Et que ce dernier était très possessif, bien qu'il ne l'admettrait jamais, même sous la torture.

Amusé, Remus allait laisser son adorable compagnon s'occuper d'Harry comme il l'adorait, c'était bien connu. Mais c'était sans compter la perspicacité de Severus qui l'arrêta:

-Mais dit-moi Remus...

-Hum? fit Lupin, baillant à moitié, fatigué.

-Il est dit qu'il faut danser le tango, hors que je le sache, tu ne sais pas danser le tango...

Le corps de Remus se crispa. Malheur... Il retirait ce qu'il venait de dire. Il n'y avait rien d'attendrissant chez Severus.

 _Rien._

Il se tourna lentement, très lentement, vers son compagnon qui souriait -vicieusement selon Remus mais il n'était pas impartial- en ajoutant:

-Bien, si nous allons ensembles à cette soirée, je propose que l'on aille s'entraîner.

Severus se releva, repoussant ce sale gosse de Potter qui tomba mollement sur le canapé et d'un geste de la baguette, lança une musique entraînante, un tango version sauce sorcière, composé par Albus Dumbledore de son vivant.

 _Autant dire que jusqu'à la réception, Remus allait souffrir..._ songea Severus, très satisfait, sans une once de compassion... Après tout, Lupin n'aurait jamais dû jouer avec un serpentard. C'était joué d'avance.

* * *

 **Note de l'autrice:** **Un nouveau petit drabble pour ce recueil :) Ici, j'avais le thème je crois "tango", écrit en 20 minutes.**

 **Merci encore pour tous vos commentaires :) Je vous ai remercié par MP sauf pour toi Stridou, merci pour ton commentaire :)**

 **Sur ce,**

 **A la prochaine :)**


	4. Rapoudlard

**Rapoudlard**

Circonspect, Severus prit le cadeau de Potter à bras le corps. Aussitôt des larmes apparurent dans les yeux du gamin. Merlin... Aucune retenue. C'était une catastrophe. Il avait envie de jeter le cadeau -et le gamin avec- mais... Il se doutait que Lupin soit d'accord. Pour son plus grand malheur, il devait se coltiner Potter...

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers le gamin. Malheureusement, pour lui, il pleurait toujours...Il soupira et levant les yeux au ciel, l'apostropha:

-Je vais le prendre alors cessez ces larmes qui bientôt causeront une inondation, fit remarquer sarcastiquement Severus avant d'ajouter faussement pensif, une catastrophe comme vous l'êtes déjà rien que par votre présence...

Si Remus aurait été là, il lui aurait sûrement hurlé dessus. Mais il n'était pas là. Alors Severus sourit. "L'expression quand le chat sort, les souris dansent" illustrerait merveilleusement bien ce moment. Mais Severus était le maître de la maison. C'était bien pour cela qu'il accepta le cadeau de Potter -il irait bien sûr se laver les mains après- car étant le maître, il avait tout pouvoir et pouvait à tout moment faire cesser cette joie dégoulinante qu'il voyait dans les yeux du gamin. _Un vrai pouffsoufle_ , renifla d'un air méprisant Severus. Même James devait se retourner dans sa tombe.

Il sourit. C'était parfait.

Dans sa grande miséricorde, il daigna ouvrir le cadeau devant les yeux de Potter qui semblaient sourire- béatement, jugea Severus avec dégoût.  
Avec précaution, il finit par l'ouvrir d'un coup d'un informulé afin d'éviter de toucher la...la même _chose_ que ce gosse de malheur.

-C'est une boite à musique!

Il plissa les yeux. Potter avait peut-être été élevé pendant quelques années chez sa tante et son oncle avant que Remus entame une bataille juridique pour obtenir sa garde mais il n'avait pu confectionner cet engin. _Impossible._

-Il en sort de la musique, explicita Harry devant le silence du maître des potions.

Severus le fusilla du regard... Il osait le prendre pour un cornichon alors que lui... il en était l'illustre exemple... Un comble. Dans sa mauvaise foi, il refusa de reconnaître qu'il avait eu l'air étrange à regarder la boîte à musique dans tous les sens.

-C'est madame Weasley qui m'a aidé.

Madame Weasley? ... Tant que ce n'était qu'elle... Il posa la boîte à musique qui avait l'air étrangement, venant de Potter, élégamment raffiné. Il allait enfin pouvoir retourner à ses potions quand le gamin le retint à la manche avec une mine déçu.  
Merlin... Que voulait-il encore?

-Mais je voulais que vous écoutiez la musique, pleurnicha-selon Snape- Harry, les larmes dans les yeux.

Il manqua de pousser le gosse pour son audace mais eut l'intuition très juste que Remus n'acceptera pas. Agacé, voulant en finir, il prit la boîte et actionna la petite manette dont le couvercle s'ouvrit, laissant entrevoir, deux sorciers l'un en face de l'autre avec des balais. _Étrange_ , jugea Severus qui devant les yeux encore larmoyant de Potter, lança- avec exaspération devant tant de pathétisme- le sort d'activation inscrit sur le boitier pour le plus grand plaisir d'Harry...

...

Qui éclata de rire.

Quelle...

Quelle était cette _chose?_

Horrifié, Severus écoutait...

"Ouais, yo"

Des paroles...de? Quelle était cette _infamie?_

"Yo, Sorciers, vous chiez dans la tamise,

Qui vous léchelécheléche le blason,

Où vous prosterterternez pour avoir la mise,

Qui vous sauvera de votre cornichonattitude à foizon,

De Poudlard qui vous a bien dans le lard,

Alors écoutez bien mes ptits sorciers, ce que je vais vous dire,

Car je ne répéterais pas, bande de cornichons,

Que vos cheveux sont précieux, or j'ai ouïe-dire,

Que le gras est le nirvana, mais non mon ptit bidochon,

Ne confondez pas avec le viagra, ptit ingrat...

Ouais yo, mes ptits sorciers... "

Mais quelle était cette _horreur?!_ Severus recula brutalement tellement le son était fort... Et hautement dérangeant. Comment arrêter ce...ce _tte...chose...ignoble!_ Et devant lui, ce sale..oh ce sale gosse riait à gorge déployer.

Et ces _paroles_... Oh, il allait le tuer.

-Toi! menaca Severus.

-Bah quoi? C'est un cadeau de George et Fred, Molly nous a juste aidé à l'emballer. Il ne te plait pas? questionna innocemment Harry.

Oh... Non. Pas le tuer. Oh que non. Ce serait trop rapide. Pas assez _douloureux._ Il allait d'abord le torturer. Très douloureusement. Langoureusement. Et qu'importait, qu'il était l'enfant précieux de Remus- et le sien même s'il avait tendance à l'oublier volontairement, il allait l'enterrer.

Oh oui, ce garnement qui osait, les mains sur les hanches lui jeter, le défiant:

-Quoi? Tu as peur devant le rap?

Malpoli. Il allait ouvrir la bouche quand ce gosse ajouta:

-C'est sûr que le rap vous n'y connaissez rien...

Oh, il le prenait comme ça. Très bien.

Une lueur serpentadesque s'alluma dans le regard de Severus.

Sournoise.

Oh bien, dangereuse.

 **OoOoO**

 _Et pendant ce temps-là, quelques instant plus tard..._

Remus, joyeux, rentra à la maison qui était étrangement silencieuse. Il haussa un sourcil. Il aurait presque cru que Severus hurlerait à mort sur Harry en ce moment même. Non pas qu'il était déçu...

Peut-être s'étaient-ils calmés? Et même rapprocher depuis le temps... ce serait bien. Il sourit. Discrètement, s'attendant à les voir peut-être endormis sur le canapé -comme il avait pu les surprendre une fois- il ouvrit la porte et...

Tomba presque par terre. A la renverse.

face à l'averse de son, de bruit puissant. Une grosse musique. Forte. Étrange. Dérangeant. Explosait face à lui...

Et... Au milieu de ce désordre sonore...

Harry et Severus...

-Cornichon, si tu crois que tu vaux mieux qu'un lardon...

Une insulte. Comme d'habitude.

Mais...

Ce n'était pas ce qui choquait Remus. C'était le fait que tous deux avaient l'air de chanter? Non... Mais rythme?

Severus et Harry s'arrêtèrent devant l'interruption soudaine de Remus. Puis timidement, gêné, Harry lança vers ce dernier:

-Euh... tu sais...

-Potter, vous avez bien remarquer que je peux faire du...du...de...

-Rap, l'aida machinalement Potter.

-Comme vous dites et j'ai même duré le plus longtemps alors que vous disiez savoir mieux vous y prendre... se moqua Severus.

-Hé! C'est faux!

Et ils se disputèrent, oubliant la présence de Remus qui recula légèrement comme pour effacer cette journée éprouvante.

Non... en réalité, c'était une très mauvaise idée. Plus jamais, il ne laissera Harry et Severus ensemble.

Plus jamais.

 _Un rapprochement familial?_ ria nerveusement Remus, _mais pourquoi faire?_

* * *

 **Note de l'autrice: Hummm...il semblerait que les nerfs de Remus craquent en même temps que les miens x') Donc ce prompt hein... c'était sur le thème du rap donc pas de ma faute... D'ailleurs mon rap est horrible -' mais passons... Fait en 45 min...  
**

 **Ah et le titre "Rapoudlard" vient de nesache j'avais plus d'idée et elle m'a sauvé la mise :D**

 **Donc je vous conseille fortement d'aller lire ses fics délirantes et aussi sérieuses :') Elle participe aux mêmes ateliers que moi (sur discord) d'ailleurs si vous voulez plus d'infos sur ces ateliers et y participer, n'hésitez pas à me le dire^^**

 **Sur ce, merci pour ton com' brigitte :)**

 **Et à la prochaine :)**


	5. Sur un air de classique

**Sur un air de classique**

Remus s'allongea épuisé sur le divan. Il n'était pas chez le psychomage mais il en aurait bien besoin. Il en prenait de l'âge avec ces conneries. Du rap...

 _Severus_...

Il avait crû rêver. Mais Severus très fier, en toute occasion, s'était juste chargé de lui dire qu'il avait maté Harry. Peut-être pas dans ces termes... Mais l'idée était présente. Par Godric! C'était le cas de le dire. Severus le nierait surement mais il avait été influencé par son entourage gryffondor tandis qu'Harry par le serpentard qu'était son compagnon... cela ne l'étonnait pas. Il avait grandit dans les jupes de son père.

...

Il se redressa aussitôt, un sourire étrange sur les lèvres alors qu'il se dirigea vers la salle de potion, les yeux pétillants.

 **OoOoO**

-Allez!

-Non.

Froidement, le maître des potions ignorait son compagnon qui tentait de le convaincre de danser sur un air de classique... C'était hors de question.

-Tu as bien fait du rap alors pourquoi pas de la musique classique?

Snape ferma ses paupières, très lentement, dans l'espoir de se persuader qu'il était seul mais...

-Lupin.

Remus haussa un sourcil. Il l'appelait par son nom de famille, c'était toujours signe d'une mauvaise humeur, jugea-t-il mais il haussa les épaules et poursuivra:

-Cela va te détendre après une journée entière dans les flacons de potions...

Une veine pulsa dangereusement sur le front de Severus.

-Que dis-tu sur mes potions? C'est un art extrêmement exigeant que tu es, je te le rappelle, très dépendant pour la pleine-

-Je le sais, se ferma le loup-garou, pas besoin de me le rappeler.

 _Non_...non. Severus ne culpabilisait pas du tout. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Lupin qui s'était détourné vers la porte. Il pourrait presque apercevoir les oreilles tombantes de son compagnon. Il soupira. Il regrettait peut-être un petit peu.

-Remus, j'accepte pour cette soirée-

-Oh, s'exclama Remus, je suis content, on va passer un bon moment ensemble.

-Mais à une condition, ce morveux là-

-Harry, l'aida Remus en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il finirait par le dire son prénom. Un jour...

-Ce sale gosse, reprit Severus, ignorant la remarque de son compagnon, devra pour la semaine de juillet être en colonie sorcière, cela lui fera le plus grand bien après une telle année difficile en école élémentaire.

Il avait pris un ton qui ressemblait vaguement à de la compassion sur ces derniers mots. Mais Remus lui jeta un regard circonspect, peu dupe quant aux réelles intentions de Severus. Mais qu'importait, il commençait malgré lui à se rapprocher d'Harry. Si le fait de l'éloigner de lui pouvait le rassurer pour son honneur de maître des cachots, de Snape, ennemi pour toujours des Potter... Alors soit. Il sourit.

-D'accord.

Suspicieux, Severus le suivit, réticent. Il avait beau être très satisfait de la condition, il avait un mauvais pressentiment... Peut-être parce que Remus avait accepté trop vite?

 **oOoOo**

Et cela ne loupa car quelques instants plus tard... il hurla:

-Non. C'est hors de question, tu m'as pris pour!

-Allez! Tu avais dit oui!

-C'est NON!

-Ne sois pas rabat-joie...

-Je voudrais bien t'y voir, pourquoi tu ne le porte pas, toi?

-Car c'est une personne...

-Et pourquoi moi?

-Parce que... j'allais y venir si tu ne me coupais pas sans arrêt, le reprit Remus.

-Et? fit Severus, tentant de rester tant que bien que mal, calme.

Ce qui était particulièrement difficile. Surtout en cet instant.

-Quoi?

-Pourquoi?

-Ah!

-Oui! ah! siffla Severus.

-C'est évident voyons!

Une veine repulsa dangereusement sur le front de Severus. S'il demandait, c'était que ce n'était pas évident...

-Me jette pas ce regard noir Severus, tu vois, voilà, tu ne sais pas danser et il faut que je te mène, c'est le partenaire mené qui doit le porter!

 _Pourquoi avait-il la nette impression de se faire embobiner?_ songea Severus, un sourcil en haut, pas le moins du monde convaincu.

-Allez Severus!

-J'ai l'impression de voir Harry, en fait vous vous ressemblez bien, tous les deux si... grommela Severus.

Avec écœurement, il capitula devant le regard de loup battu, fermant les yeux comme pour ne pas voir l'horreur arrivée et secoua légèrement sa baguette. Il était tellement concentré à ne pas-vomir- rater son sort que soudainement, il fut pris par surprise. Une chaude présence l'entourait soigneusement, tout autour de lui. Des bras encerclaient sa taille.

Et des lèvres... toute proches de son oreille, le fit frissonner:

-Tu es très beau, Severus.

Il ressentit la chaleur du souffle de Lupin se diriger vers ses lèvres mais obstiné, il refusa d'ouvrir les yeux. Mais juste avant que Remus ne l'embrassa, il l'entendit souffler du bout des lèvres:

-Finalement, tu l'auras prononcé le nom d'Harry.

Il ouvrit brutalement les yeux, choqué, la bouche entrouverte. Remus en profita, l'encerclant, la musique oubliée tournant doucement, alors que Severus se regardait, dans la glace qui était devant lui. Horrifié, de se voir. Lui.

Dans _ça._

-Un anniversaire de mise en couple parfait, non? murmura Remus entre deux baisers avant de l'embrasser ne laissant pas Severus reprendre suffisamment ses esprits pour s'écarter.

C'était après tout leur soirée d'anniversaire de couple, Harry laissé chez le sale cabot. Et Severus, abandonna, non pas pour les baisers- pas du tout- mais pour l'idée d'une semaine sans Ha-... Il siffla. _Potter. Potter. Potter._ Voilà. Il se sentait mieux et encore une fois ce n'était pas du tout dû à la présence de son compagnon, il daignait se laisser emporté, seulement parce qu'il le voulait bien, dans les bras de Remus. Pas du tout parce qu'il aimait cette sensation enivrante.

C'était après tout, à charge de revanche. Alors il dansait. Bon gré, mal gré.

Et ce peu importait...

Sa tenue.

Même si c'était...

Un _tutu rose._

* * *

 **Un nouveau petit OS sur le thème classique x) Avouez, qui n'a jamais rêvé voir Severus dans cette tenue?!  
**

 **Merci encore de suivre cette histoire et de commenter :)**

 **Sur ce,**

 **A la prochaine.**


	6. Nuit endiablée

**Nuit endiablée**

-Lève bien.

-Encore?

-Oui, faut bien écarter, jusqu'au bout pour que je rentre...

Un gémissement retentit.

-Oui.

Un soupir.

-Comme cela, c'est bien, encore plus Remus.

-Gnh.

-Allez.

-Je voudrais bien t'y voir, après une nuit de pleine lune, le faire, c'est...

-Tu m'as bien fait faire de la danse classique après que j'ai passé une journée entière à mon travail de potionniste, alors tait-toi et écarte.

Comme un pantin, Remus les écarta exagérément.

-Là, tu peux rentrer non? Tu n'es pas devenu gros que je sache...

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais?

-Je te connais depuis le temps...Et puis, cela se verrait...

-Tu as la prétention de me connaître par coeur? De tout voir?

-J'ai la prétention après plusieurs années de couple, de oui, de dire que ton masque n'est si impénétrable que-

Remus s'interrompit brusquement.

-Aie! Mais ça va pas.

-Je t'avais dit de les écarter pour que je rentre, fit avec hauteur Severus avant d'ajouter sournoisement, et puis celui qui est n'est pas si impénétrable en cet instant n'est pas moi.

Remus grimaça. Oui. Il devenait transparent en cet instant.

Il bougea un peu. Ah! Ah oui, là. C'était bien.

-Bouge!

-Ah, tu es bien pressé maintenant... se moqua Severus.

-Tais-toi et bouge, qu'on en finisse!

Remus était fatigué, las, épuisé, éreinté, claqué... Il pouvait citer tous les synonymes que cela ne suffirait pas à décrire son état.

-Oh! cria Remus soudainement.

Il agrippa fermement les mains de Severus. Pour pouvoir se raccrocher alors qu'il se sentait toucher du bout des doigt le ciel. A ce rythme puissant, de coup plongeant et si léger en même temps, c'était...tellement haut. Plus que le premier. C'était le septième ciel. Ou? Il ne savait plus. Il était...perdu.

Aie.

 _Il aurait des marques_ , songea Remus en voyant les mains crispé de son compagnon sur son corps. Mais qu'importait... Il ferma les yeux, se laissant emporter alors que Severus le changeait brutalement de position, le faisant hoqueter.

-Ah! cria Remus, haletant.

C'était dur, si dur...

-Alors, fit sarcastiquement Severus.

-Tais-toi.

-Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir écouter ma voix? C'est vrai que c'est mieux ce silence, de pouvoir regarder toutes ces expressions sur ton visages.

-Si tu continue, je ramène Harry avec nous en lune de miel!

-Ne parle pas d'Harry dans ce moment, c'est-

-Alors bouge, car là je ne te sens pas du tout.

-Pardon? articula très distinctement Severus d'un air sombre.

-Je-ne-sens-rien épela Remus avec plaisir.

-Je vais te... le menaça Severus.  
-Mais quand tu veux, Severus, quand tu veux, en attendant, veux-tu bien aller plus vite car là... c'est vraiment lent.

-Tu peux supporter? Tu es sûr?

-Tu me prends pour qui?

-Pour une proie qui se plaignait de la pleine lune, lui susurra Severus, d'une voix chaude, avant de brutalement de le changer de position.

-C'était bas ce que-

Remus expira, d'un souffle tremblant. Chaud. Il transpirait sous l'effet d'une bouffée de chaleur qui montait jusqu'à son visage.

-Et là?

-Hum...

-Ah on ne dit plus rien? On perds sa langue Lupin?

-Appelle-moi, ah.

-Tu disais, Lupin? interrogea Severus, souriant.

-Mon prénom! cria presque Remus.

-Remus... murmura Severus, presque en un souffle.

L'oreille de Remus brûlait. Fatigué, il ahana, hésitant:

-Ahhhhhh, tou...che pas à-

-Oh si, tu... tie...ns plus, là je... le sens, remarqua Severus, lui aussi essoufflé.

-Ahhhhhhh!

Ni une ni deux, Remus s'écroula, haletant, Severus le rejoignant.

-Je t'avais dit que tu allais tomber! énonça sarcastiquement Severus.

-Oh la ferme, la salsa, c'est plus dur que la danse classique, il faut lever les bras, les écarter bien grand et tourner, tout le temps, changer de position...

-C'est pour cela que-

-Non Severus, me toucher les fesses n'était foutrement pas nécessaire.

-Tu as un langage vraiment-

-Oh tu devrais t'y voir la dernière fois avec Harry, vous vous êtes bien lâché!

Severus haussa un sourcil.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi, tu parles.

-C'est ça, fait l'innocent. En attendant, la prochaine fois, ce sera ton tour...

Remus lui jeta un regard équivoque auquel répondit Severus, tranquillement.

-Et d'ailleurs, j'ai bien entendu mais tu as dit lune de miel? releva Severus, un sourire narquois.

-Oui, Severus Snape, soupira Remus avant de le plaquer au sol et lui sur lui et tout près de ses lèvres dire, j'avais dit oui hier soir pour notre anniversaire de couple, que j'allais t'épouser.

Sur ces mots, il l'embrassa sur un air de salsa.

* * *

 **Ahhh... sacré cour :) Eh oui, le thème est assez évident... mais étrangement sur le discord, les gens ont pensé à autre chose :o Quelles personnes étranges...  
**

 **Merci encore Brigitte :)**

 **Sur ce n'hésitez pas à commenter,**

 **A très vite :)**


	7. Un jour bleuté après une nuit blanchâtre

**Du jour bleuté après une nuit blanchâtre**

-Change ta tenue, jeta Severus sans même le regarder.

Perplexe, Remus regarda sa tenue. Il n'était pas complexé, heureusement... Car à force, il serait éternellement vexé... Non. Non. Il n'exagérait pas. Il fallait vivre avec Severus pour comprendre...

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que je te le dis, c'est tout, répondit sèchement Severus en remuant une énième fois sa potion.

Il fit une grimace. Signe que sa potion n'était pas au point. Qu'il fallait donc le plus grand des silences. Pour Severus. Mais Lupin ne s'y arrêta pas. Car à force, il serait éternellement silencieux...

-Mais Harry a approuvé ma tenue...

Severus tiqua, manquant de renverser sa potion. In-extrémiste, il la rattrapa d'un _accio_ avant de se retourner vers le malotru qui lui servait de compagnon.

-Depuis quand Harry est-il une référence en matière de mode? releva Severus, un brin méprisant.

-Depuis que tu portes ces éternelles robes noires, répliqua Remus sans se démonter.

Une expression pincée sur le visage, Severus le baguetta du regard:

-Je te dis de changer de tenue, ne porte pas ta tenue de travail bleu lorsque tu n'y es pas, je ne te demande pas la lune!

-Cela tombe bien car j'aimerais bien la détruire... marmonna Lupin.

Snape haussa un sourcil. Quelle lubie s'était encore mise dans le cerveau de Remus ? Ce dernier vit bien la question se dessinait dans les yeux de son compagnon, car il lâcha en détournant le regard:

-Il n'y aurait plus ce problème de pleine lune...

Ah. Severus se crispa. Il avait tendance à oublier, peut-être volontairement ce problème qui survenait tous les mois. Inlassablement.

-Ce serait tellement plus simple, pour moi comme pour toi. Cela éviterait chaque soir que tu t'enfermes par mimétisme dans ta chambre en tremblant de peur.

-Je n'ai pas peur de toi Lupin! siffla Severus, alors ôtes toi de-

-Ne me mens pas, je le sens, chaque nuit de pleine lune, j'entends tes battements de cœur presque terrifiés mais tu persistes à ne pas prendre de potion de sommeil. Et tu te retrouver ainsi à faire une nuit blanche bêtement à cause-

-Termines cette phrase, menaça Severus, et je te jure que je vais te montrer vraiment ce qu'est une nuit blanche.

Remus ficha son regard dans celui, sérieux, de son compagnon.

Déterminé.

Froid.

Il eut un mince sourire. Puis, soupirant, un brin rassuré par cette échange, il rétorqua:

-C'est plutôt moi qui vais te tenir éveillé.

Severus le regarda de travers.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

-J'aurais cru que t'aurais compris, que c'est moi, la nuit qui vais te tenir réveiller.

Et avec le petit ton significatif... Severus leva les yeux au ciel:

-Je suis en train de préparer une potion, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre en tergiversation perverses de mon compagnon.

-Oh mais pourtant, tu as bien du temps de me dire de changer de tenue pour... un rendez-vous?

-Je n'ai jamais dit qu'on allait en rendez-vous, persifla Severus.

-Ne te cache pas, Harry a entendu que tu voulais réserver cette soirée rien que pour nous deux.

Severus se raidit. Il allait tuer ce sale gosse... De quoi se mêlait-t-il?

-Ne le maudis pas Severus, ajouta Remus à moitié amusé, sans lui, je n'aurais pas pu être là à cause de mon travail, s'il ne m'avais pas prévenu...

-Non mais c'est bon, siffla Severus, garde ta tenue de bleu!

Remus souffla devant le ton qu'il aurait juré, vexé de son compagnon.

-Et puis, j'ai entendu de Ted Lupin que les moldus avaient des fantasmes sur les tenues de travail... fit remarquer mine de rien, Remus.

Severus le scruta à nouveau de travers, digne du chemin de traverse.

-Oui et je te conseillerais de rester loin d'eux, fit Severus, car cela ne te réussis pas. Surtout qu'il n'y a aucun rendez-vous de prévu...

Ah. Si jaloux... Remus eut un sourire large en entendant la véhémence de son compagnon. Il s'approcha - _sournoisement,_ aurait jugé Severus-, l'entoura de ses bras et souffla, ses lèvres près de son cou:

-Je ne te savais pas si fleur bleu Severus... à me réconforter de cette dernière nuit de pleine lune...

-Rem-

-Mais je te promet que même s'il y aura finalement une nuit blanche, le coupa Remus avant de l'embrasser délicatement, le faisant frissonner et râler, qu'elle prendra bien... un autre goût.

* * *

 **Note de l'autrice:** **Voici un nouveau drabble, merci encore pour vos commentaires :)**

 **Thèmes: Alors bleu avec plusieurs expressions tel qu'habit bleu/ fleur bleu ect... Et le blanc avec l'expression "nuit blanche".**

 **Ah je préviens que j'ai changé le rating, j'ai mis T au lieu de K+ suite à un commentaire.**

 **Je ne pensais pas choquée quelqu'un avec ce drabble précédent, il faut dire que normalement quand on s'inscrit sur le site on a 13 ans (je crois) même si cela n'empêche pas les plus jeunes d'être ici...**

 **Et il est vrai, j'ai pas pensé à changer de rating avec le drabble précédent. J'ai complètement zappé...Parce que ça fait plus T que K+.  
**

 **... Donc je te réponds ici** **Penny** **vu que tu n'as pas de compte, alors non ils ne couchaient pas ensemble, ils dansaient bien mais cela sert à rien que je t'explique l'effet, c'est comme une blague cela ne s'explique pas, surtout qu'au vu de ton commentaire sur tes parents, j'ai vite compris que tu étais très jeune. Donc je ne peux rien faire pour toi si ce n'est que de mettre rating T, interdit aux moins de 13 ans et qui correspond aux allusions sexuelles et/ou violence modérée et/ou injures sans grossièretés. Je te conseillerais vu que tu es sur ce site, même si je suppose que tu le fais déjà, d'éviter les fics aux rating T et M :)**

 **Arf, c'est compliqué ces histoires de rating... Mais maintenant, tout devrait être bon :)  
**

 **Bref, sur ce,**

 **A la prochaine :)  
**

 **PS: je vais peut-être faire des drabbles flash-back sur leur rencontre avec Harry, je pense...  
**


	8. Une soirée des plus mortelles

**Une soirée des plus mortelles **

Severus baguetta du regard l'inopportun.

-Voudriez-vous un verre? demanda le serveur presque en tremblant.

Severus le rebaguetta du regard. Mais malheureusement son interlocuteur était un idiot puisqu'il ne bougea pas, tenant en laisse un chat. Un chat! Dans une réception... Un comble!  
Alors, méprisant, il le planta là et s'écarta des invités. Jamais. Non, il n'utiliserait pas une once de salive pour un être aussi pathétique que lui. De toutes ces... choses... sans intérêt...

-Ah Servilus!

Cette voix... Finalement ce n'était pas étonnant de voir un stupide chat lorsqu'un sale cabot se trouvait invité. Il ferma les yeux. Comme un vain espoir que cet _être_ allait disparaître. Que cette soirée ne serait qu'un vulgaire cauchemars. Mais... Il détestait l'espoir. Ce n'était que de l'énergie inutile pour un sentiment aussi stupide.

-Je me demandais t'étais où! Et je t'ai vu là planté à l'écart tel le serpentard sournois que tu es, tu vas faire quoi?

Il se crispa. Ce...ce...Sale cabot venait de l'entourait de ses bras brusquement. Riant devant son visage. Son nez à qui on infligeait ces odeurs...de...

-Une plante verte, ria vulgairement, l'être qui se tenait à ses côtés.

Une veine pulsa sur son front. Peut-être que s'il l'ignorait, il allait partir. Mais...

-Tu n'as pas compris Servilus? Tu étais planté comme un piquet. Planté donc plante et vert serpentard, plante verte, et en plus tu sers à rien, ricana cette infâme _chose_.

...ce n'était pas le cas pour un tel abruti qui ne pouvait comprendre la subtilité. Du bout des doigts mais violemment, il arracha le bras qui l'entourait et asséna, vertement:

-Oh, c'est étrange car j'avais plutôt cette impression de plante verte en te regardant là mais pas que ce soir, tout le temps.

-Ahaha...toi aussi tu fais des blagues! Servilus fait de l'humour! cria Sirius à moitié.

Une veine repulsa sur le front de Severus. Elles allaient finir par saigner... Mais il n'en pouvait plus. Devoir être présent à cette réception était une chose... Voir que Remus, ce lâche, le laissait seul et discutait avec les invités de cette fête-en honneur d'il ne savait quelle stupidité- en était une autre. Mais que le sale cabot, bourré, vienne le voir et ose le...le...toucher...de ses sales pattes. C'était le comble des vertes et des pas mûres qu'il avait pu voir de toute sa vie.

Et non, il n'exagérait jamais.

-Ohohoh, mais quelle est cette expression sur ton si doux visage, Ser-vi-lus? demanda d'un ton faussement inquiet Sirius, tu as l'air d'être énervé ce soir.

 _Énervé_...répéta intérieurement Severus. _Énervé...ÉNERVÉ_. Cet être était idiot ou...? Il était vert de rage! Il avait espéré qu'un dernier neurone resterait dans le cerveau de Black. Mais non, il fallait surtout pas trop espérer. Surtout avec cette odeur... nauséabonde.

-Dégage, sale cabot, tu empestes l'alcool!

-Ohhhh, Servilus, fit Sirius en s'écartant un peu-pour le plus grand soulagement de Severus-et en mettant la main sur son cœur d'un air faussement choqué, mais c'est une soirée! Où est l'amusement si...

-Il n'y a rien d'amusant à se bourrer et devenir un tel déchet comme-

-Oh tu réagis toujours aussi vertement! se désola Sirius en continuant toujours sa stupide blague sur le vert, je me demande pourquoi, Oh!

Severus se crispa. Ses tympans allaient exploser... Il s'était fait remarquer. A cause de ce sombre idiot à en entendre les murmures désapprobateurs qui les entouraient. Il balaya vivement la pièce du regard.

Sauf _lui..._ Son regard devint sombre à mesure qu'il l'observait. _Il_ bavassait toujours aussi joyeusement, l'ignorant alors qu' _il_ lui avait supplié de venir.

-Oh ... c'est pour cela que tu es autant sur les nerfs! C'est l'effet Tonks! chuchota -enfin essaya- Sirius en s'approchant de l'oreille de Severus.

Qui s'éloigna, grimaçant, ses tympans explosés par la voix de Black.

-Tu es jaloux! ria ce sale cabot, c'est vrai que Remus, ton futur mari en plus, je l'ai appris, ahaha, t'a abandonné pour parler avec Tonks qui avait eu le béguin pour lui, je crois bien? Hahaha

-Black, je vais te-

-Mais t'inquiètes pas! Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu serais jaloux quand je vais en parler-

-Si tu lui dis une telle ânerie, je t'interdis de voir ton filleul.

-Je croyais que tu n'en pouvais plus de le voir? fit remarquer Sirius, étonnamment perspicace avec son taux d'alcoolémie qui dansait joyeusement dans son sang et malheureusement pour Snape, dans son haleine.

Ce dernier songea pendant un instant si lancer le sortilège de doloris en pleine réception du ministère pouvait le faire...Mais il y renonça. Il n'en valait pas la peine.

Remus n'allait pas apprécier. Il fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'il en faire de ce que penserait Lupin? Lui qui discutait tranquillement avec Tonks.  
Quel nom misérable mais elle ne voulait pas que son prénom soit prononcé. Un peu plus, Tonks et Voldemort aurait pu faire un beau couple a avoir un problème avec leurs noms, pensa d'un air méprisant, Severus. Argh, il se sentait pas bien. Étrange. Il avait de plus en plus la tête qui tournait...

En même temps, rester avec Black, c'était normal qu'il ne se sentait pas bien. Il grimaça. C'était bien black qu'on aurait dû craindre, à ne pas prononcer son nom devant tant d'imbécilité. Et non pas Voldemort qui était maintenant mort depuis quelques années...

En attendant, la tête lui tournant légèrement, il songea avec force en regardant au loin l'énergumène qui lui servait de compagnon, l'ignorant toujours, que... Oh, **Sirius ne serait pas le seul cadavre en fin de soirée** , il s'en fit la promesse.

 **OoOoO**

-Merci pour avoir gardé Harry, fit Remus.

-Mais il n'y a pas de quoi, c'est normal, j'en suis presque la marraine à force, ria Tonks, je devrais peut-être me faire payer.

Remus leva les yeux au ciel:

-Certainement pas de l'alcool, tu ne tiens pas l'alcool.

Tonks fit la moue.

-T'es rabat-joie. En plus, je ne songeais pas à-

Soudain, Remus entendit des exclamations derrière son dos.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? demanda Tonks en s'avançant, s'étant interrompu.

Remus se retourna avant de se figer.

Comme s'il avait reçu un percifus totalus en pleine face.

Devant lui, des tonnes d'arbus, de l'herbe poussaient dans les moindres recoins de la pièce, sur les tables, chaises, murs, plafond, sol,...mais...

Ce n'était pas ce qui l'avait plus choqué.

C'était de voir que sur l'une de ses tables de banquet -qui était devenue comme une colline- se trouvait...

-Mais... mais c'est Severus et Sirius?! s'exclama Tonks.

Remus la planta, sous le choc, avant de courir vers eux comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas de voir son compagnon complètement...

 _Bourré._

-Severus!

-Ahaha, ricana Sirius, regarde Severus, ton preux chevalier arrive jusqu'à toi! Si ce n'est pas mignon... Mignon avec Servilus, je n'aurais jamais cru associé ces deux termes, je suis bourré, moi.

-La ferme, sale cabot! C'est que maintenant que tu t'en rends compte? persifla sarcastique Severus.

-Rooh, t'es pas mal non plus, je te signale.

-Pas du tout, je ne suis pas bourré.

-Tu as bu tous les verres que je t'ai servi, pourtant.  
-Oui mais je tiens l'alcool, moi, fit dignement Severus, tant bien que mal mais échoua.

Il fallait dire qu'il n'était guère crédible, tanguant à moitié sur la table.

-Ah ouais, alors qu'est-ce que tu fiches sur cette table, fit remarquer justement Sirius alors qu'au même moment...

Remus criait:

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais debout sur la table?! Tu as bu? Severus!

-Je n'ai pas bu puisque je le vous dis, hoqueta Severus en pointant son doigt sur Remus, toi retourne voir Tonks.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes... Severus?

-Rien, il est vert, intervint Sirius en riant.

-La ferme, sale cabot, je ne suis pas vert!

-Oh tu me déçois, tu as plus trop d'insulte...Tu me sors les mêmes...

-Sirius! le réprimanda Remus, tu as fait boire Severus.

-Mais Remus, tu sais bien qu'on s'aime, que je t'ai-

Un coup de poing dans les côtes fit taire Sirius.

-Je veux dire, je t'adore, et Severus, il existe différentes sortes d'amour, tu sais. Pas la peine de t'énerver. Je disais donc je t'adore Remus mais Severus est bien majeur et responsable-

-Certainement pas là, vous êtes irresponsables! C'est quoi tout ce désordre et ce vert, partout dans la pièce, vous avez fait pousser des plantes? questionna Remus en hurlant à moitié, à travers la musique sorcière, en regardant tout autour de lui, un brin paniqué.

-Ahaha, ria Sirius, c'est pour...

-J'en avais marre de tout ce noir, lâcha Severus tanguant de plus en plus vers Remus, et puis nous nous sommes dit qu'il fallait bien révéler la face de cette réception et de ces invités.

-Des plantes vertes, ria Srius, on a même coloré en vert le chat du serveur!

Severus ricana.

-Tu m'a ôté les mots de la bouche, le cabot.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi Servilus.

-Je ne te supporte toujours pas, ne vas rien t'imaginer...

-Mais moi de même...

Remus sonné, la mâchoire à moitié décroché, les regarda se chamailler en songeant alarmé qu'il ne fallait vraiment... Mais vraiment plus laisser Severus et Sirius dans une même pièce.

-C'est la première fois que je suis heureux de voir la couleur de ta maison colorer une pièce, ponctua Sirius avec un grand sourire, avant de s'écrouler sur la table faisant tomber dans un même mouvement, son acolyte.

Et effectivement... **Sirius ne fut pas** **le seul cadavre de la soirée,** bien que ce n'était pas ce qu'avait imaginé Severus au moment de faire cette promesse...

 _Qu'est-ce que disait Lily_ , se demanda Severus, à moitié endormi sur le sol, _ah, que les chats vert portaient malheur! Ou les chats noirs?_...Il ne s'en souvenait plus.

 **OoOoO**

Le chat partit rejoindre son maître, sa toilette terminée après avoir enfin retrouvé sa couleur naturelle.

Son beau pelage noir.

* * *

 **Et voilà, un drabble un peu farfelu x) sur le thème des expressions du vert et noir je crois...**

 **Penny , Bonsoir :) je comprends ta vexation^^ C'était juste ton commentaire sur tes parents qui m'a fait pensé ça. Mais même si t'étais jeune, cela ne décrédibilise pas du tout ton commentaire comme le fait que tu sois majeure. Tu as le droit d'être gênée, de ne pas le trouver drôle... Je ne suis certainement pas la pro de l'humour, du tout. C'est juste qu'à part, prévenir avec un rating T, je ne savais pas trop quoi répondre à ta gêne...Et surtout le rating T, c'est pour prévenir parce que honnêtement, une personne en dessous de 13 ans qui ne peut lire ça, si elle le veut, elle peut lire...alors qu'une personne qui ne le désire pas, le rating sert à prévenir :) Il y a effectivement pas d'obligation lié à l'âge à vouloir lire de la violence/du gore/du sexe.  
**

 **Sinon, je comprends ce que tu dis par plus intime peut-être qu'une relation sexuelle détaillée... Vu que c'est carrément une sorte de complicité de couple? Enfin et en plus l'effet de faire croire autre chose, cela fait plus intime, je pense? Il faut croire que cet écrit était pervers sournoisement x) Mais en tout cas, j'arrive très bien à saisir ce que tu veux dire.  
**

 **Et il n'y a aucun problème à ne pas avoir de compte, surtout que je réponds toujours, compte ou pas, c'est la moindre des choses :) En tout cas, merci pour ton avis, ta remarque était intéressante, j'avais pas réfléchi à ça, et oui... l'écrit, c'est encore moins facile de s'exprimer que par l'oral...  
**

 **Sinon, merci encore pour tous vos commentaires et de suivre cette histoire :)**

 **Sur ce,**

 **A la prochaine pour un drabble avec le retour d'Harry :)**


End file.
